valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Parvati/@comment-2001:8003:3C0F:9100:F0AD:517E:F3CA:3818-20180912100410
am i the only one who finds it odd that they're using dieties from other cultures and then not portraying them as the ethnicity or even wearing the same sort of thing that the gods would wear? it's more than mythology, it's religion. i haven't got too much issue with nudity, this is anime lmao, and originally the goddesses and gods dont even wear much but i'm Hindu, i wouldnt say im offended, i'm just bewildered and it kinda makes me laugh a little like i can't take it seriously lmao. idk why everyone is calling people SJW for it but for hindu's,, this is kinda like having a card with a little white anime girl and being like "jesus christ". it's just odd. anyone who isn't hindu wouldn't really get it, but whether you believe theyre real or not (i don't believe theyre real but they still hold value to me), it's still religion. and i know some people are athiest and think religion is bs and like, yeah i get that, you don't have to be religious, i'm cool with that. i'm totally okay with people having characters inspired by mythology of my religion (eg smite and also Symmetra's Deviskin in overwatch) but can they at least portay them right?? lmao it's just cringey and painful for me more than offensive, i just find it funny. again, i'm not bothered by the nudity, i just find this a bit awkward lol, it's a strange portrayal. i wouldn't say it's offensive to me but for some it can be. again, i wouldn't say i'm offended, and i'm quite fond of the premesis of the game and using dieties and all, but i think the physical portrayal matters. make them nude or whatever, and if youre THAT keen on making them white, at least have them dressed and adourned in the type of thing the god would wear. at the end of the day, i'm just kinda bored and decided to waste time (and anyone elses time-sorry if youre reading this,, i know it's a lot of blabbering). I'm not offended, (i can see why it would offend some) but the whole thing is laughable at best in terms of portrayal. these are religious figures. if it was Jesus or fuckin God people would lose their shit. if you don't understand religion or the meaning and youre just one of those people where you're like "hhhnnhh i'm edgy, religion is dumb and if youre religious youre retarded". of course not all non religious people are like that, most of them are chill, but please understand that not all religious people are radicals and sometimes they may not believe all aspects of their religions. also, someone being religious (unless they're a radical and enforce it on you- that's not okay) doesn't hurt you, so why get pissy when something is disrespectful to them? have you no regard for culture? it doesnt matter if you think it's bullshit. i think some other religions are bullshit, even some aspects of my own but people can believe what they want as long as theyre not hurting anyone. so that was a long and useless rant, thanks for coming to my TEDTalk. I know it's just a game, so I'll just restate some key things - I'm not personally offended but I can see how others would be - the portrayal is laughable and cringey at best in my opinion - i really like the game and the idea of the game, but they could have done the phsyical portrayal a lot better. in fact, completely different (nudity or partial nudity is fine- i'm talking about ethnicity- or if not, as all the characters here are white- they should be wearing similar clothes and wielding similar weapons) - if youre someone mocking or shit talking someone for taking this to heart and being offended, i mean okay, you can say what you want but you don't look like the bigger person. this IS a religion that is thousands of years old with so much rich culture and history, to some this is sacred. this isn't just folklore and mythology like Greek and Roman, it's religion. So please keep that in mind before acting like youre so cool by saying "ew smh what an SJW out here" - sorry if i sounded like an SJW, literally my worst nightmare lmao but i hope i didn't sound too radical or butthurt. i'm not expecting anything to change, i guess i just wanted to see the point of view of people who could be offended :)